Red Riding Hood
by K.K.K.Kei
Summary: Sudden murder in an orphanage. Little red riding hood, lost in the woods, searching for the big bad wolf, armed with vengeance.
1. Chapter 1

Biting hard on the soft skin of the hand to stop the scream that tries to escape from the mouth, as thick smell of blood covered the small room. Trembling as tears streak down the dirty cheek with bruises and wounds covered the small body, the small girl bit hard on her hand as she stared from the creek of the closet, hiding from the monster that laughed joyfully with knife in hand and her companions lying dead on the floor. Blood seeped out from the bitten hand as her own teeth dug through the skin, ripping the soft skin apart, until everything went dark.

* * *

6 children of the Orphanage and their teacher were found murdered this morning. Report was made by the part time care taker who came to duty. Police investigation had confirmed that the murder had occurred during 1~2 o'clock in the morning and is currently searching for witness of this murder.

"The media is bound to find out about her."

A young man in his late 20s with dark brown hair and the typical European face sighed out as he turned the TV off. Ruffling his neatly set back hair, he took a long drag of the cigarette stuck between his lips. Taking the file from his desk, the man flipped through the information he had acquired from the murder scene.

"Reina Walker"

* * *

Muttering the name written on the file, the man walked out of the office, the building then to his parked car, headed to the hospital.

"Hello Reina, my name's David Scott."

David smiled as kindly as possible as he stared at the wounded girl in front of him. Long raven black hair had portions cut in random areas and length, bandage tied around her petite frame, dark bruises and small cut marks on the visible areas of her snow white skin. Half of her face was coved with the same bandages as her supposed to be blue-gray eyes now shadowed and dark as she stares at space. Lifeless and hallow, an eye that had lost its light.

"Reina, I know you don't want to take about this but, did you see the murderer?"

Observing from the wounds around her body, she had also been attacked but had escaped. Bruises and cuts, a stabbed wound on her left shoulder, her right hand stitched due to the deep biting wound, leaving a mark behind.

Not a word was uttered from the girl's mouth as she kept staring at space. No word had gone through her ears as her mind stayed black, the shock of everything still present in her mind. Sighing, David took his jacket and left the room, understanding the outcome of his visit. No answers could be taken from the girl as she had just awoken from her sleep.

Reina Walker is the sole survivor of the current murder case. After the report, Reina had been found unconscious within the closet of the child's room. The murderer had killed the teacher in the living quarters and had killed the children within their sleeping quarters. The orphanage was small thus children where to sleep in one large room. The orphanage was expecting an increase of rooms from the donations they had received recently by a well-known company. The murderer had first been suspected as robbery, but the account book of the orphanage had been confirmed safe as they had found it with in the un-touched vault.

"Detective!"

A young man in his early 20s came rushing at David wearing a similar suit with his blond hair a mess due to his running. David's brown eyes stared at young cop as he took deep breaths while holding on to his knees.

"What's the matter John?"

Composing himself, John looked up at David, staring down at his green eyes, not heeding the height difference between the two.

"We've found evidence of who the culprit is!"

* * *

"And the wolf charged into the room, he quickly ate the fawns, one after the other, finding them from their hiding spot!"

Joyful voices of the kids could be heard from the hall. Reina kept staring at space as her mind kept re-playing the scene over and over like a broken video. The fear filled eyes of her fellow companions felt like needles stabbing her as she felt her body cold, no pain, no relief, no anger, but fear struck through her body as she kept shivering tears falling from her eyes.

"…A bad wolf has to be punished"


	2. Chapter 2

"_And the wolf fell down the well drowning."_

_Down, down, deep into the water,_

_Carried by the weight of the rocks,_

_Struggling for the light above,_

_Down to the rock filled well,_

_No one would find the wolf to die_

Staring at the white walls of the enclosed room, Reina silently sat by the window, staring at the other patients walking down below, smiling as they feel the sun's rays hitting their skin. Not registering anything with the hallow eye, the girl just stared, mind filled with one emotion, but her body felt nothing. People's chatter could be heard but no sound reached Reina's ears. Staring was the only action she could do, for once if she would dare open her mouth, dark emotions, fear and hatred would spill out, dripping like venom.

The room, that was supposed to be clean and white, was stained with blood in the view of the little girl as she kept on staring, staring at the red that slowly slid down to the floor, pooling out from every portion of the room. Screams and cries of her peers kept ringing in her ears. No word must be uttered, for all of them would erupt and scatter, contaminate everything around her.

"Hello Reina"

A sudden voice erased the dark room along with the blood and screams. Staring at the reflection on the window, hallow eyes stayed still, recognizing the man standing behind her. The detective who had been coming to the hospital for the past 10 days, desperately talking to her as she kept her silence. Detective David Scott, took the chair by the bed and sat himself beside her. Taking off the coat he had been wearing, taking out a brown paper bag, he handed the bag to the girl, making her hold on to them with his own hand.

"I heard you like books, so I bought you some. Hope you like them."

Reina looked down at the bag with in her hand as she heard the word book. Gingerly opening the bag, revealing three hardbound story books, with colorful drawings, but what took her eye, was the drawing of the wolf on the cover with seven goats. Dropping the other books, Reina stared hard at the wolf's drawing, the drawing over lapping with the man's face, the killer's face. Screams and cries once again filled her ears as blood oozed out from the visible areas of room. Visions of the murder flashed before her eye as she opened her mouth, scream erupting without her knowledge.

* * *

A month has passed since the murder case. After finding evidence that lead to the culprit, a simple miss on the culprits side. A badge that was left behind, a single tiny badge that could reveal the culprit, but the evidence was taken, the case closed with the capture of the murderer as a burglar case by the head of the department. Having doubts against the abrupt drop of investigation done by the higher ups, David was battling to search for the killer himself. The only other solid evidence he had on this case was the hospitalized girl, Reina Walker. David had been visiting the girl for the past 10 days to get her to testify that the culprit caught was not the murderer, but even how hard he tried, the girl did not utter a single word.

Considering what had happened to her, David understand that she wouldn't want to talk or to even remember the incident but he was at the end of his line, he did not have any other choice but to depend on the girl's memory to set things right.

Opening the familiar hospital door, detective forced out a smile to the familiar black haired girl's back.

"Hello Reina"

He greeted her like the past days. The girl jerked slightly, moving her head slowly to stare blankly at the window. Her visible single eye, hollow and lifeless that sent shivers down the spine. Holding the brown paper bag firmly, David moved his feet, grabbling hold of the chair, bringing it nearer to the girl, to at least face her side.

"I heard you like books, so I bought you some. Hope you like them."

Making her hold on to the brown paper bag, David smiled as he felt a slight grip from the small frail hands. Staring as the girl gingerly open the bag, she stared at the books with in. He had bought three fairy tale books, Snow White, Red riding hood and the wolf and the goats. Thinking back on his childhood, remembering when his mother used to read him the said stories to put him to sleep. David smiled happily, deciding to read the girl one of the books he had bought for her. When he noticed the girl, dropped two out of the three books, clutching on to one single book as her eye filled with swirling emotions widen.

"Reina? What's wrong?"

Concerned, he tried to reach out to her but failed as he girl started to shiver and scream, still staring at the book. Alarmed by her sudden reaction, David burst out the door, screaming for the doctors to come. The commotion made by the two had alerted the hospital staff, making them rush to the room, trying to calm down the now crying girl with in the doctor's arms.

* * *

"I have told you this already detective, but please be careful around her. We don't know what could cause her trauma to erupt. She's very fragile; she needs peace to be able to live on."

The doctor, around the age of 50s with the typical white lab coat and graying hair, kind yet strict green eyes stared at David from behind the silver rimmed glasses.

"I'm sorry about that…"

Still shocked from the recent occurrence, David was shocked with the realization of what he had been trying to do for the past ten days. He had known what he had been doing, its intention but he had not fully grasped the sadistic thought of what might happen to the girl, to Reina if he would go through with it. It was ever so simple yet forgettable fact; this act would surely destroy the girl mentally. He had heard and seen people who were destroyed mentally due to crimes that had befallen on them, but the fact that Reina, being six years old with no family slipped his mind. People would be able to overcome the problems that arise with the help of the people around them but, Reina is an orphan, she doesn't have anyone left for her.

Letting out a breath, David buried his head on his palm as he scolded himself of how stupid he was. Insensitive, he thought.

"As the doctor, I advice you detective, if you have no intentions on helping her condition, I suggest you do not come near her again."

The doctor left, leaving the detective to think in his office.

* * *

The supposed to be silent hospital halls was greeted with the rushing sound of children, running with laughter as they escape one another. The kids, being bored with the silent and gloomy atmosphere of the hospital could not resist playing along with their fellow peers as they rushed out of their rooms, running as if their life depended on it. Having caught the kids doing so, the nurses had rushed after them as well to stop them from running but it seemed quite impossible for anyone to catch the little rascals.

"You can't catch us!"

The leading boy shouted back to the nurses as all the kids followed with laughter. Reaching the intersection, the kids scrambled apart, still laughing as they rush to the halls they had chosen themselves.

One of the boys with blond hair with Italian looks, rushed open a random door, closing it quickly, hiding from the nurse that was after him. Being cautious, the boy leaned on the door, listening as the nurse after him had rushed away. Hearing the sound of rushing feet leaving, the boy let out a sigh.

When the tension of being chased disappeared, the boy noticed the soft sound of breathing and the rhythmic dripping sound. Looking around the room, the boy noticed that the room was soft and white with the sun's ray softly filling the room with the soothing cool breeze of the wind came from the open window. The tree just beside the window swayed its shinning green leaves as they sparkle like gems. Slight movement on the bed caught the boy's attention as he stared at the girl sleeping silently.

Terribly cut long black hair, white skin, an Asian face, bandages covered the girl, her single eye closed and her thin lips slightly open letting out the breath she had let in.

Curiosity caught the boy as he slowly walked closer to the girl, obviously younger than him. Staring down at the girl's sleeping face, the boy wondered if she would wake with a kiss like the princess from fairy tales. Flushing with the thought, the boy covered his face as he thought of how childish his thoughts were.

Sudden movement from the girl made the boy jump as he hurriedly took a step back, only to hit the chair that was behind him and fell ungraciously on the floor.

* * *

Shocked by the sound, Reina opened her eyes, sitting up, eye wide. Turning to the side with a dazed look, a boy older than her looked up from his fatal position on the floor. The boy, noticed her smiled sheepishly at her, a blush spreading over his face.

"H-Hi"


End file.
